


Light is not good

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen, Horror, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonesy stops for a moment to catch his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light is not good

_How much can a Lenopan regenerate from? How long would it take?_

Jonesy didn’t know the answer to the questions nagging at the back of his mind. He hoped that he’d saved enough of Lucy, and that she’d hurry up and recover. Mostly because he needed some help to beat this thing. 

~Snaaaaaaaap. Creak-crack~

Jonesy pressed his back flushed against the craggy bark of big pine. His knuckles went grey as his grip tightened on the handles of the grocery bag containing fruit, blue bubblegum, and a cabbage sized lump of his friend Lucy Mann. His pulse spiked as the forest brightened with with yellow-white light.

**[Come out. Come out.]**

A shiver ran up his back and Jonesy big into his thick lower lip to keep from screaming. The booming thought voice spooked birds from their nighttime roosts. He could tell when some of them crossed the thing’s path and got caught in its glow by the sizzling sound their little bodies made as they evaporated. Beads of sweat rolled down his dark skin as it passed his tree baking the bark on the other side. He stayed as still as a terrified rabbit and made the same silent prayer of ‘don’t notice me’.

It felt like an eternity before the glow faded out of sight. His throat was painfully dry, sweat stung his eyes, and his clothes felt plastered to his body. After the sound of its hooves left earshot, Jonesy waited until the count of ten to move. His steps were quick and methodical, he didn’t know how good its hearing was but he didn’t want to find out.


End file.
